


RESHUFFLED

by ginnekomiko



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnekomiko/pseuds/ginnekomiko
Summary: What do you mean this wasn't how the first episode ended?





	RESHUFFLED

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's totally an "Oops" department in the Death Parade universe, right?

The phone rang.

“Hello? Oh, Decim! It’s rare we hear from you. Uh-huh. Uh-huh… what? No way! A mistake, you? Yeah, yeah, we can take a look. Machiko, huh? Yeah, yeah, we thought that was strange choice, so we already retrieved it, just in case. Do you want us to retrieve the husband’s soul as well? Ah, I see. How interesting. No, no, I’ll be interested to see if your little experiment works. Who knows, maybe he’ll actually learn something and not be as untrusting in his next life. Uh-huh. You’re welcome. Bye!”


End file.
